More than that
by Hollywoodluv122
Summary: It wasn't the first time Gil went on a timeout for acting impulsively. What happened and what was he thinking? Find out why...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for putting one of my other stories on hold, but I had to make this story**

 **Hope You All Enjoy**

Chapter 1

It wasn't the first time he was put on timeout by Uma and Harry, they don't call it that but after hearing a couple of other people in their crew saying it, he began to realize what they were talking about. Granted it was more of teasing but Gil seen passed that.

Anyways, it wasn't the first time. The last time it happened was when it was a cool evening, He was in Ursula's Fish and Chips restaurant, and Harry had just came in.

"... Hey Harry, I got a question?" Gil asked Harry who just jumped over the counter like he usually does. He seemed far from the mood to answer any but something must've made him curious in what he wanted to ask.

"Yes, Gil." He sighed, Uma happened to come out with a tray of food for him. It was his favorite. She was unfortunately working for the whole day, so Harry could vibe that she already had an attitude. Which he low-key found sexy.

"I've been thinking about it, and I'm wandering why do you wear a hook?" He genuinely asked, it seemed like everyone got silent and went stiff even Uma. Harry froze as well, nobody had ever had the balls to_ "Because you don't really need it if you really think about it. You actually have a perfectly good han_"

"Gil!" Uma shouted, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. She knew Harry... And that's all she had to say in order for someone to put it together. "Talk about something else." She said much firmly with more demand and actually threatening.

"Oh. Like your new nickname Shrimpy." Gil blatantly suggested, beaming too. Everyone burst into laughter but it was more because they found his stupidity humorous. All except Uma and Harry, who looked at Gil as if they were going to kill him.

"What an idiot. " Somebody muttered.

...

He was thrown out of the restaurant and into the blazing sun. "You're going to sit out here and think about what you have done!" Uma snapped threateningly. She marched back into her shop yelling at everyone who laughed.

"And you're sitting out here until we say otherwise..." Harry added, sounding equally as pissed. He then walked inside too.

Gil was so confused, but he sat on the stoop in front of the restaurant and just waited because he knew Harry won't allow him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"... They're going to forget that girl. And remember the name..." Uma began.

"Shrrimpyy!" Gil finish for her with glee. He didn't realize what he did was wrong until Harry gave him that look.

After getting grabbed by the back of the collar, he was thrown outside. And this time no words were said out of Harry's mouth. He simply just walked away.

Feeling humiliated and witnessing a few eyes on him, Gil decided to walk back towards the doors he was kicked out from. However, to his surprise Harry was right there with his hook already aimed at him.

He backed him away from the doors, and kept his hook on him until he finally just sat down on the stoop in front of the restaurant. And that when Harry walked away.

Later On...

... Uma soon came outside with her arms crossed on her chest, Harry was also by her side as she approached the handsome blonde that was sitting on her stoop. "... Now Gil, are you ready to come in?" Harry asked him.

"Or do we need to give you more hours?" Uma chimed in.

Normally, he would nod his head or say no_ just something but nothing came from his lips. His back was to them and he appeared to be staring down at the palm of his hands. Harry and Uma shared a look before sitting next to him on the stoop. As they sat down Uma asked, "Alright, what's the matter?" As if it were common or she didn't really want to ask.

Gil shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. I'm just_ " he began, trying to find the words. "Upset." He finished.

"Well now you know what I felt when you called me shrimpy." Uma reminded. And that was clearly obvious by the way it was handled.

He sighed, looking down at his shoes. "I'm just upset with myself." This surprised the two young villains, but they were pretty good at hiding any expression on their face at the moment. Gil went on too, "Why are you guys seen as the cool ones and I'm just known as the ..." He said, "The dumb one." He muttered.

"Eh, you are not dumb!" Harry argued.

"That's not what he told me." Gil replied with gloom. Recalling what one of the other shipmates called him. "He always calls me dumb."

"Gil, do you really think I'll have a dumb person rolling with me?" Uma stated. He shrugged his shoulders, still looking down at his shoes. "You're actually funny, Gil." Uma went on "Sometimes. And that's actually why I kept you around. "

"But it's not funny anymore when the joke's on us." Harry added.

"I guess you're right." Gil grinned faintly. Uma and Harry both stood up before the attractive blonde.

"Now..." Uma began, " I will reign down on Auradon but first ..." She gripped the handle of her sword and Harry drawn his out nonchalantly for intimidation. "Tell us who called you dumb."

 **The End**

 **Sorry if it was short and you wanted more, and more importantly sorry I put my last story on hold for the moment. I actually might begin having extra ideas, so I just wanna warn you all head**

 **Byes, thanks and I hope you all enjoyed. Bye babies 😘**


End file.
